LUIGI, DAISY, & SAPHIRE
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: I deleted it & then fixed it, so enjoy it. I had to make some changes to it. Just read the story to see what happens. :
1. Chapter 1

Saphire is my character not nintendo's. The other characters are nintendo's. Mr. Bunny is the name of my stuff animal, I had him since I was like 5 yrs old.

**LUIGI, DAISY, & SAPHIRE**

**CHARTER 1: NIGHTMARE**

"Where am I?" Daisy wondered as she sat up. "Luigi, Saphire is anybody here?" Daisy asked. "Well, well,well I see you finially decided to join us." Cackled a voice. "Who said that?" Daisy shrieked. "I'm Mr. L." Mr. L cackled at Daisy's face exspression. "Why am I here?" Daisy comanded as she stood up. Mr. L continued to cackle at the question. "ANOTHER THING! WHERE'S LUIGI & SAPHIRE!" Daisy hollered at Mr. L. "That's easy, Saphire's in a cage & Luigi well you should know what happened to him." Mr. L cackles. "Say nighty night Princess!" Mr. L cackles as he shoots Daisy with lightning. Daisy falls to the floor life-less.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daisy wakes up screaming. "DAISY, WHATS WRONG!" Luigi runs into Daisy's room. "Luigi where am I?" Daisy asked with tears streaming down her face. "My mansion." Luigi said as he pulls Daisy close to his chest. Saphire runs from her bedroom next door. "DAISY!" Saphire yelled as she climbed up on to the bed. "Luigi, I had a nightmare & it didn't end pretty. I called out yours & Saphire's names, but there was no answer. T-Then Mr. L shot me with lightning & it killed me." Daisy burst into tears. "Shh, it'll be alright Daisy, it was just a nightmare." Luigi said trying to comfort Daisy. Luigi pulled Daisy into an embrace. Saphire's eye were wide with terror. "I don't won't Mr. L to kill Daisy!" Saphire burst out in tears. "Don't worry Saphire, I'm not gonna let anybody hurt the two of you." Luigi pulls Saphire on to his lap. "Saphire, can you excuse us for a moment?" Luigi asked. Saphire slides off the bed & walks out to the foyer. Daisy stops crying. "Luigi, I didn't wanna tell this to you in front of Saphire, but in that nightmare Mr. L killed you & had Saphire in a cage." Daisy said in a scared voice. "Daisy it's gonna be alright, I'll protect you, you & Saphire." Luigi puts his hand on Daisy's cheek. "Thank you." Daisy said smiling back at Luigi. "Come on Daisy, lets go down stairs to eat breakfast."

Saphire climbs onto the chair as Daisy sits down next to her. "Saphire would you like some bacon & eggs?" Luigi asked as he turned around looking at Saphire. "Yeah!" Saphire exclaimed. Luigi brings Saphire a plate of food. "Daisy, do you want some?" Luigi asked standing next to Daisy. "Sure." Daisy said. Luigi sits down next Daisy & Saphire. The door rings causing Luigi to jump. "HA HA! Luigi jumped!" Saphire laughed as she wiped her mouth on her shirt sleeve. "Master Luigi, you have guest." Shivers said as he floated into the kitchen area. "Hello I'm Saphire's dad." The man said as he stands in the door way. "Luigi can you come here, I need to tell you something." Daisy stood up pulling Luigi into the foyer. "What is it?" Luigi asked as he looked back into the kitchen to check on Saphire. "Luigi, I know that's not my uncle." Daisy said with a worried look. "Lets go see what he has got to say." Luigi grabbed Daisy by the hand & they walk back into the kitchen. "So... what do you need?" Daisy asked glaring at the man who claims to be Saphire's father. "I came here to take my daughter home." The man said as he looked at Daisy. "You make look like my daddy, but you don't act like him!" Saphire said standing up in her chair. The man didn't know what to say to Saphire, especially with Luigi & Daisy around. "Shivers, would you please show him to the door?" Luigi asked as he looked at Daisy with a grin. The man walked out of Luigi's Mansion with a iritated look on his face.

"Daisy, who was that man who tried to get me to go with him?" Saphire asked as she put her arms around Daisy's leg. "I don't know." Daisy said as she put her hand on Saphire's head. "Whoever it is, but they can't be up to no good." Daisy looks down at Saphire & Saphire looks up at Daisy. "Luigi, we need to keep a closer eye on Saphire." Daisy said in a concerned voice. Luigi nods his head at Daisy. Saphire continued hugging Daisy's leg.

"Sorry sir, but your plan didn't work out like you had planned." The man said. The mysterious man wasn't happy at all. "I'll come up another plan." The mysterious man hid behind the bush as he thought up another plan.

"Daisy I wanna go to the park!" Saphire exclaimed. "Fine, just let me get dressed." Daisy walks up the stairs to her room. "Luigi can you come here?" Daisy asked in a sweet voice. "Coming!"

Luigi yelled as he ran up the stairs behind Daisy. Up in Daisy's room Luigi sat on Daisy's bed Listening to what she had to say. "Luigi, do you think we can go shopping after we go to the park?" Daisy asked as she took her pjs off. "S-sure!" Luigi was shocked, he had never seen Daisy half way naked before. "Luigi can you fix the back of my bra for me, cause some how the back gets tangled up when I sleep?" Daisy turned around for Luigi to fix it. Luigi's face was turning red from seeing Daisy partially naked. "Thank you." Daisy said with a smile on her face. Daisy puts on her tennis outfit. "Luigi how do I look?" Daisy puts her hands on her hips & looks at Luigi. "Nice!" He said kind of still in shock. Luigi & Daisy come out of the room holding hands. "SAPHIRE, ARE YOU READY?" Daisy shouts as she walks into the foyer down stairs. "YEAH!" Saphire runs in to Daisy. Luigi opens the door for Daisy & Saphire. Saphire grabs Luigi & Daisy's hand. "Pick me up & swing me!" Luigi & Daisy take Saphire by the hands & swing her. "THIS IS FUN!" Saphire was shouting & laughing as she was swinging by her hands. "Hey look!" The man whispered as he pointed at the three walking. "HMMM." The mysterious man thought aloud. "Lets follow them!" The mysterious man said as he picked up the other man & flew after the three walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHARTER 2: THE PARK**

Saphire runs over to the swings. "Daisy, come push me on the swing!" Saphire pulled herself up on the swing. "Hey Luigi, will you push us, please?" Daisy asked in a sweet voice. Daisy sit down on the swing. "Saphire why don't you sit on my lap so Luigi can push us both." Saphire slid off the swing & Daisy sat Saphire on her lap. "Hurry up Luigi!" Saphire hollered. Luigi starts pushing them both on the swing.

"THEY'RE OVER THERE!" The man pointed at Saphire & Daisy. The mysterious man looks in that direction with a evil grin on his face. "What's your name anyway?" The man asked. "If you must really know, I'm Mr. L, The Green Thunder!" Mr. L turns his head back to the three.

"Luigi, stop the swing!" Saphire shouts. "What is it?" Daisy asked as she sets Saphire on the ground. "I gotta pee!" Saphire crossed her legs. "Luigi, I'll be right back!" Daisy grabs Saphire by the hand & walks her to the bathroom. "While they do that, I'll get something to drink." Luigi walks over to the lemon aid stand.

"Keep an eye on that dumb plumber." Mr. L flies after Daisy & Saphire. "Saphire, are you done yet?" Daisy asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Yes!" Saphire screamed. "You don't have to yell." Daisy turns around & picks Saphire up so she could wash her hands. "How long does it take for a couple of girls to use the bathroom?" Mr. L was getting antsy when the two came out of the bathroom. Mr. L cackles evilly. "M-M-MR. L!" Daisy shrieked with fear. "SAPHIRE RUN!" Saphire started to run when Mr. L shoots her with bolts of lightning. "LUIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Daisy cries out Luigi's name in horror. "Shut up stupid Flower Princess!" Mr. L jumps down in front of her. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Daisy screams as she tries to slip out of his grip. "OW YOU'RE HURTING MY ARM!" Daisy kicks at Mr. L. "NICE TRY STUPID TEENAGER, YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! HA! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH!" Mr. L cackles as he grabs Daisy's foot. He slams her down on the ground. Daisy hits her head on a rock that was sticking some out of the ground. The last thing daisy saw before blacking out was her 5 year old cousin, Saphire lying on the ground not moving. Mr. L throws Daisy over his sholder. "Looks like somebody's gonna need a bandage, I don't care though, I'll just get my minion to do it for me." Mr. L looks at the blood on the ground, where Daisy had hit her head. Mr. L flies off with Daisy over his sholder.

Luigi heard the scream before Daisy hit her head. "DAISY, SAPHIRE, OH NO!" Luigi was running as fast as he could when he saw Saphire lying on the ground. "SAPHIRE!" Luigi rolled Saphire over as he examined the dark spots from where the lightning had hit her little body. Saphire started to wake up. "Saphire, where's Daisy?" Luigi looked at Saphire. Luigi sees the blood on the ground. "OH NO DAISY!" Luigi gasped, he couldn't believe it, Daisy was gone. "DAISY'S GONE!" Saphire jumped off Luigi's lap. "LUIGI, YOU DIDN'T PROTECT US LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD! I HATE YOU!" Saphire fell down crying. "Saphire, please come here." Luigi said trying to pull Saphire up to his chest. " GET AWAY FROM ME! I TOLD YOU I HATE YOU FOR BREAKING YOUR PROMISE TO DAISY & ME!" Saphire pulled away from Luigi. The man they had met early that morning ran their way. Saphire ran to the man she had met that morning. The man picked Saphire up & she wrapped her arms around his neck not caring who he was. "Saphire where is Daisy?" Luigi looked at Saphire's face. "Mr. L!" Saphire looked away as the man walked of with her. "I'm gonna take you to Mr. L." The man said as he carried Saphire away. "LUIGI HELP MEEE!" Saphire exclaimed trying to get lose from his grip. Luigi had already turned around to walk away when he heard Saphire scream for help. Luigi ran after the man, but the man got away with Saphire.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHARTER 3: MR. L'S CASTLE**

Mr. L tells his minion (The man who kidnapped Saphire) to wrap Daisy's head. "Mr. L what happen to Daisy's head?" The man asked as he bandaged Daisy's head up. "I made her hit her head on a rock when I somewhat slammed her to the ground." Mr. L smirks at the minion. "Mr. L, I hope you didn't mind me tying Saphire to a chair. The man finishes wrapping Daisy's head. "I want Saphire put in here with Daisy." Mr. L & his minion walk out of the room leaving Daisy unconsious on the floor. The man/minion goes off to fetch Saphire. "Sorry Saphire, I don't care what you want!" The man pulled Saphire who's tied to the chair into the room with Daisy. "I need you to put Daisy on the table with the metal bars!" Mr. L snapped at his minion. "YES SIR!" The man runs into the room & picks Daisy up. The man layed Daisy onto the table. "MR. L DO YOU WANT ME TO STRAP HER WRIST ABOVE HER HEAD?" The man shouted. "DO WHAT EVER!" Mr. L yelled. The man took ahold of Daisy's wrists & straps them to each side of her. "YOU LEAVE DAISY ALONE YOU BIG MEANIE!" Saphire cried out as tears ran down her face. "SHUT UP YOU CRY BABY!" The man screamed at Saphire. The man continued to strap Daisy down. He straps Daisy's ankles down to the table & looks over at Saphire. "I WANT LUIGI!" Saphire's cry could nearlly make you go deaf. The man slammed the door as he left the room.

"Oh no, what am I gonna do now!" Luigi was fustrated, he couldn't save Saphire. He felt like a idiot. Luigi pulled out his phone to call Mario. "Hello?" Mario said into the phone. "Mario, I'm in trouble!" Luigi sat down on the bench talking to Mario. Luigi told Mario what had happened. "Don't tell King Toadstool or King Sarasa. Another thing, don't let Saphire's Dad she's been kidnapped or it could be the end of me." Luigi said.

Mario told Peach what Luigi wanted, Peach was shocked. "Mario shouldn't we take Luigi some some stuff?" Peach looked at Mario with her baby blue eyes. "He'll be fine, Peach,you worry to much." Mario didn't dought Luigi's ability to rescue Daisy & Saphire. Mario had Peach swear not to tell anything about Saphire or Daisy. Peach was still worried though, she just couldn't help but worry.

Luigi sat on the park bench. "Sitting here isn't gonna save Daisy & Saphire." Luigi thought aloud. Luigi got up & started heading off in the kidnappers direction.

"Ow my head!" Daisy groaned in pain as she woke up, she felt like crying. "DAISY, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Saphire exclaimed. Daisy noticed she couldn't move. "HEY WHERE AM I?" Daisy kept trying to free herself, but all she was doing is just making herself tired. "Daisy, Luigi said he was gonna protect us & he didn't." Saphire focused her sight on Daisy who was still trying to free herself. Daisy stopped moving & looked at Saphire. "Saphire, he can't do every thing, you know." Daisy looked down at her feet, she felt helpless again, this time she couldn't even get away on her own. "Daisy, I told Luigi I hate him for breaking his promise." Saphire understood what Daisy had explained about what Luigi had said that morning. Saphire finially got out of the ropes. She had been squirming for a while now. "Daisy, look!" Saphire slid off the chair. Daisy looked at Saphire as she walked over to Daisy. Daisy & Saphire heard the door knob turning. "SAPHIRE, HIDE!" Daisy whispered in fear. Saphire ran next to the door & waited for the door to open. "I see you're finially awake!" The man cackled as he saw Daisy's expression. The man walked closer to Daisy, Saphire ran out of the door hoping she won't get caught. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Daisy screamed in terror not knowing what to do. The man got in Daisy's face & Daisy turned her head. "I'm only 17 years old! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!" Daisy started to cry. The man began to kiss Daisy on the lips. Daisy screamed a muffled scream for help. Saphire ran back into the room carrying a metal pole she had found. Saphire took the pool & hit the man in the back of the head. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING DAISY!" Saphire shouted at the man. Daisy continued crying, the man who was like 25 years old kissed her. Saphire ran over & took the red button on the remote. The metal bars unlatched & Daisy slid off the table landing on her butt. The flower princess was shaking violently, Saphire ran over to Daisy wrapping her arms around Daisy's waist. Daisy sat still on the floor as Saphire hugged her. Saphire looked up at Daisy who had calmed down finially. "Daisy, what was that bad man doing to you?" Saphire asked climbing onto Daisy's lap. "He was committing a crime, a awful crime." Daisy looked into Saphire's eyes. Saphire didn't know what that crime was, but the look on Daisy's face was dead serious. The crime was awful.

Luigi continued on his mission to save Daisy & Saphire. "I hope they're ok." Luigi thought to himself. Luigi was walking until he spotted a note nailed to a tree. Luigi runs up to the note.

_Dear Luigi, _

_I thought you would like to know how your precious Daisy & her 5 year old cousin Saphire is. They're both fine for now anyway. _

_Saphire hit my minion in the back of the head. My minion kissed your girlfriend, if that brat Saphire wouldn't have came along, your girlfriend could say good bye to that white wedding dress. _

_They have a a couple more hours before they're doomed!_

_MWA HA HA HA HAAAA!_

_-MR. L_

Luigi was furious, that man that works for Mr. L kissed his girlfriend. Daisy & Saphire didn't have much time. "I promise them I would protect them, but I failed them & Saphire hates me." Luigi continued on walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHARTER 4: TRYING TO ESCAPE**

Daisy & Saphire ran down the hall looking for a way out. Saphire turned around & Mr. L was standing there. "DAISY!" Saphire shrieked looking up. Daisy turned around almost tripping over her on two feet. "MR. L!" Daisy screamed as she backed up. Daisy fell backwards onto the floor. Mr. L blocked they're only exit out with lightning. "DAISY!" Saphire cries as Mr. L snatches her off the floor. "LET HER GO!" Daisy screamed. "MINION, BRING ME THAT CAGE!" Mr. L demanded. The man brought the cage & Mr. L dropped Saphire into it. "IF YOU THOUGHT YOU KILLED ME, YOU WERE REALLY WRONG, YOU ONLY KNOCKED ME OUT!" The man yelled. Daisy stood up trying to reach for Saphire. Mr. L jerked the cage back from her reach & the man shoved Daisy onto the floor. Daisy started to fight the man, that didn't work. The man hit Daisy in chest knocking the breath out of her. The man hit her in the back of the head knocking her out again. "DAISY!" Saphire cried out in horror as Daisy hit the floor.

Luigi was almost to the castle as a terrible thought entered his mind. "What if they're about to kill Daisy?" Luigi thought out loud. Then another thought about Saphire. He thought about that nightmare Daisy had woke up screaming to that morning. "What if her nightmare came true." The thought of that scared Luigi to death.

The man picked Daisy up & carried her to the room where she once had been. Mr. L hung Saphire's cage up in the corner. Daisy layed on the floor unconcious. Saphire cried out for help, but no one could hear her. Saphire started crying, it was enough to ruin anyone who was around. "D-Daisy..." Saphire stuttered due to the fact she was crying. "HEY, BRAT!" The man cackled. Saphire looked down wiping her nose onto her sleeve. The man lowered the cage & dropped the stuff rabbit in. The man pulled the cage back up into the corner. Saphire looked at the toy, she wondered where it had went. Saphire began to cry again & the man ran out before the crying could ruin him. Saphire cried herself to sleep hugging her stuff animal.

Luigi was only a warp pipe away from saving Daisy & Saphire. Luigi sees the warp pipe & runs for it. "LUIGI TO THE RESCUE!" Luigi shouts jumping into the warp pipe. Luigi steps out of the warp pipe looking around for Mr. L's castle. "THERE IT IS!" Luigi shouts excitement as he takes of running towards the castle.

Mr. L walks into the room where Daisy layed unconsious on the floor. "I asume Luigi's probably on his way." Mr. L picked up Daisy tossing her over his sholder. Mr. L walks into the circlular room. "This will be a great plan!" Mr. L cackled as he dropped Daisy onto the floor. Daisy was still unconsious even though she was dropped. The man brought Saphire into the room. "YOU BETTER LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE YOU BIG MEANIE!" Saphire hugged her toy as she looked at the man. The man dropped the cage in front of him & kicked it to Mr. L. "HEY!" Saphire whined squeezing her toy rabbit. "CAN IT BRAT!" Mr. L bellowed at Saphire. "I'M TELLING!" Saphire cried out. "WHO YOU GONNA TELL!" Mr. L shot back as he hung the cage Saphire was in. Mr. L put in ear plugs so the crying wouldn't ruin him or his ears. "SOMEBODY SHUT THAT BRAT UP NOW!" Mr. L bellowed in anger. The man lowered the cage & opened the top. Saphire looked at him while crying her eyes out. The man hit the 5 year old in the back of the head knocking her unconsious. "The brat's still breathing Mr. L." The man shouted as he pulled the cage back up into its position. "Good, now we wait for Luigi!" Mr. L cackled evilly. The man ran & waited by the door. Mr. L was pleased with the man. Mr. L hid himself in the dark part of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHARTER 5: FIGHTING THE MR. L & HIS MINION**

Luigi ran inside the castle spotting Daisy in the middle of the floor. "DAISY!" Luigi shouted as he ran towards Daisy. Luigi bent down next to Daisy. "MWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!" Mr. L cackled evilly walking out of the dark part of the room. Luigi stood up looking at Mr. L. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Luigi shouted out in anger. "My minion hit her in the back of the head again!" Mr. L smirked at Luigi who was rolling Daisy over. Luigi saw the back of her head, he could barely see it, there was a spot big enough to see. Luigi was mad at Mr. L for hurting the Princess he loved the most. Luigi almost forgot about poor little Saphire. "WHERE'S SAPHIRE!" Luigi shouted as he walked closer to Mr. L. Mr. L cackled at Luigi for his concern of the 5 year old. "My minion hit her in the back of the head." Mr. L chuckled at Luigi. Luigi pulled out a fire & powered up. "NOW I'M SUPER LUIGI!" Luigi threw a fire ball at Mr. L. "WATCH IT YOU FAUCET FREAK!" Mr. L shot lightning in Luigi's direction. Daisy started to wake up. "Ow, my head." Daisy whined. She saw Luigi fighting Mr. L. "Luigi?" Daisy stood up & Luigi turned around. "DAISY, YOU'RE OK!" Luigi shouted with excitement. "LUIGI LOOK OUT!" Daisy cried out as she covered her eyes. Luigi barely dodged the lightning, Luigi hit Mr. L with a fireball. Mr. L knocked Luigi on his butt. "LUIGIIIIIIIIIII!" Daisy tried to help him, but the man grabbed her from behind. "LUIGIIIIIIIII!" Daisy was struggling to free herself.

Luigi hit Mr. L with another fire ball knocking him to the ground. Saphire woke up finially after two hours of being unconsious. Saphire saw the man pull a knife on Daisy's neck. "IF YOU DON"T LET HER GO, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU LOOK MORE BURNT THAN MARIO'S MUSHROOM CASAROLL!" Luigi was holding a fire ball ready to throw. "THROW IT & THIS WILL BE THE LAST YOU SEE THIS TEENAGE BRAT!" The man bellowed. Daisy was trying to push the knife away from her neck. "LUIGI DO SOMETHING!" Daisy burst out in tears. Saphire began to cry, the cry that would ruin anybody's ears. Luigi threw the fire ball knocking the knife out of the mans hand. The flower princess fell to the floor in relief of not being murdered. Mr. L dropped the cage Saphire was in to the ground. There was about five inches under the cage. "You thought the crying would save you?" Mr. L looked in Saphire's baby blue eyes. Then held her by the front of her blue shirt. "PUT MY LITTLE COUSIN DOWN!" Daisy shouted as Luigi walked in front of her holding a fire ball. "DAISY!" Saphire whined as she kicked franticly. "MINION!" Mr. L Shouted as the man stood up wrapping his arm around Daisy's waist. "LUIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Daisy screamed trying to push him away. The man forced Daisy to the ground. Luigi was about to throw a fire ball at the tall man when Mr. L blocked Luigi off with lightning. Daisy put up a fight with the man before he shoved her on the floor. He sat on Daisy's back tying her feet together. Daisy kept struggling to get free, but he was just to strong for her. Saphire's lip began to quiver, Luigi couldn't do anything for Daisy. Mr. L had trapped him with lightning, Luigi was stuck behind the lightning cage with Mr. L & Saphire.

The man turned Daisy over on her back. "GET OFF OF ME!" Daisy screamed as the man sat on her. "STOP MOVING YOU STUPID FLOWER PRINCESS!" The man was getting more madder than before. He pinned Daisy's arms down with his knees as he got the rope. "LUIGIIIII! DO SOMETHING, PLEASE!" Daisy began to cry as the man let off her arms. Mr. L cackled at the cry for help. Luigi looked at Daisy & she looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. The man tied the rope all the way around her chest. "STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Daisy cried as the man gagged her. The man stood up pulling Daisy close to his body. Saphire continued kicking until she kicked Mr. L in the stomach. "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Mr. L dropped Saphire on her butt. "LUIGIIIIII!" Saphire screamed out as she ran towards him. Luigi threw the fire ball & it hit Mr. L square in the face. The lightning cage wall was gone. Saphire stopped running & watched. Luigi saw his change to throw a fire ball at man who held his bestest friend, Daisy. The man grabbed the knife before Luigi could throw the fire ball. Saphire was scared, she didn't know what to do. Saphire saw her toy rabbit & threw it at the man, hitting him in the side of the head. The man actidently cut Daisy's stomach. The man dropped Daisy to ground, Luigi hit the man before he could hurt Saphire with the knife. "Saphire call the police!" Luigi slid the phone across the ground to Saphire. Saphire picked up the phone & dialled 911.

"HELP US BEFORE..." Mr. L took the phone away from Saphire. "STOP!" Saphire screamed. The lady on the phone could hear Saphire crying. The lady sent help to Saphire's location. Luigi untied Daisy & took her gag off.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHARTER 6: HOSPITAL**

Luigi lifted up Daisy's shirt to wipe the blood off. "Daisy, it's ok, I'm here." That was the last thing Daisy heard before she blacked out. Luigi took the gag & tied it around her waist. "LUIGI!" Saphire cried out. Luigi turned around throwing a fire ball at Mr. L. Saphire picked up her toy rabbit & ran to Luigi. Saphire climbed on Luigi's back & Luigi picked Daisy up bridal style. Luigi ran past the police carrying Daisy who was barely clingging to life. The police entered the castle & saw no one except the man who cut Daisy. Mr. L had got away. Luigi ran to the nearest hospital. Luigi laid Daisy on the bed & the nurses took her to a room. "Luigi, is Daisy gonna be ok?" Saphire asked. Luigi looked at Saphire's face, he saw that she was scared. "I don't know..." Luigi looked back toward the room where Daisy had been taken. "I love you Luigi." Saphire said looking up at Luigi. Luigi was shocked, he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry for telling you I hate you." Saphire hugged Luigi around the waist. Luigi hugged Saphire back, he could see Saphire was getting tired so he held her & got up walking over to the couch. Luigi sat down & sat Saphire back on his lap. "I'm sleepy." Saphire yawned as she snuggled up to Luigi hugging her stuff animal. It had been two hours & Saphire had been sleeping on Luigi's lap. Luigi looked up at the clock, it was already one in the morning. Luigi held Saphire as he stood up. "Ma'am, is it ok for me to go in to see Daisy now?" The toad nurse shook her head no. " I hope she's ok." Luigi walked back over to the couch & sat down. Luigi looked down at Saphire, she was sucking her thumb. Luigi moved Saphire's short, strawberry blonde hair out of her face. Finially a toad nurse came out of Daisy's room. "You may see her now." The toad nurse said. Luigi held Saphire as he got up. Luigi entered the room where he saw Daisy lying on a bed. Luigi walked next to the bed. "Daisy..." Luigi touched her cheek. Luigi leaned over & kissed her on the cheek. Luigi turned to walk away when he thought he heard Daisy. Luigi turned around & saw Daisy awake. "L-L-Luigi?" Daisy turned her head in his direction. Luigi walked back over to Daisy. "Daisy! YOU'RE OK!" Luigi kissed Daisy on the cheek. "You can lay Saphire next to me if you want to Luigi." Daisy Said patting next to her. "It's ok, I like holding her." Luigi said smiling at Daisy.

Luigi & Daisy heard somebody shouting out in the lobby. "What going on out there?" Daisy wondered as she looked at Luigi. Saphire woke up & Luigi put Saphire on his hip. "What's going on?" Saphire held her rabbit with her arm. King Sarasa stormed in the room. "YOU!" King Sarasa pointed at Luigi. Luigi could hardly swallow as the King walked closer. Saphire hid her face in Luigi's sholder. King Saras stopped when he saw Saphire. "Who's this?" The King still sounded angry. "This better not be my daughter's child, or yours!" King Sarasa shouted. "NO! DAD HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT'S OUR CHILD!" Daisy yelled, making her dad turn around. "YOU DIDN'T COME HOME FOR A YEAR WHEN YOU WERE 13 YEARS OLD!" King Sarasa bellowed looking at the child. "Besides, if I had a child with Luigi you would know it." King Sarasa didn't like what his daughter said. "My name is Saphire, I'm a Princess too." Saphire said staring King Sarasa in the eyes. "Saphire, that's your mean uncle." Daisy said with a smirk on her face. "NO!" Saphire screamed as Luigi rubbed her back. "YOU'RE GOING BACK TO YOUR DAD!" King Sarasa hollered at Saphire. "NO! I RATHER LUIGI BE MY DADDY!" Saphire screamed back. Luigi & Daisy was shocked, they didn't know what to say. "If my daddy cared about me he would have came looking for me already!" Saphire burried her face into Luigi's chest. "DAISY, YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH ME!" The King shouted as he dragged Daisy out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHARTER 7: GETTING DAISY BACK**

"Saphire, did you really mean what you said, about you rather having me to be your dad?" Luigi asked staring into Saphire's eyes. "Yeah." Saphire looked away. "Luigi, are we gonna go save Daisy?" Saphire looked at Luigi's face. "Yes." Luigi & Saphire started walking towards Sarasaland.

"DADDY STOP IT!" Daisy whined as King Sarasa dragged her into the castle. "YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU SPEND THE NIGHT WITH THAT BOY!" King Sarasa bellowed. "I'M SICK OF YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME!" King Sarasa hollered. "FINE, I'M OUT OF HERE!" King Sarasa jerked his daughter back into the castle. "Owwww!" Daisy cried as she crashed to the floor. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM DADDY!" Daisy shouted. Daisy stood up staring into her dads eyes. "I'M SICK OF THIS!" Daisy runs up the stairs & slams her door shut. "My daddy has never hurt me like that." Daisy looks down at the bruises on her arm. "I'm gonna get out of here." Daisy runs over & opens the bedroom door. "Ok." Daisy runs down the stairs & opens the double doors. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" King Sarasa bellowed. Daisy turned around looking at her dads face. "OUT!" Daisy shouted as she turned back around to leave. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" King Sarasa bellowed as he grabbed Daisy by the arm. "LET GO OF ME!" Daisy began crying as she was slammed to the floor again. "GUARDS, TAKE MY UNGRATEFUL DAUGHTER BACK TO HER ROOM!" Daisy looked up at her dad crying as the guards dragged her up the stairs.

"Luigi, are we there yet?" Saphire groaned out of boredom. "Saphire, we're almost there." Luigi sat down to take a break. "Luigi, it's getting dark out here, & I'm scared of the dark." Saphire hugged Luigi around the waist. "Come on we're almost there." Luigi said taking a hold of Saphire's hand. Luigi & Saphire walk into Toad Town. "Saphire wait right here, I'll be right back, I promise." Luigi walked into the store. Saphire stood there hugging her stuff animal rabbit. "Mr. Bunny, I'm scared!" Saphire looked into her stuff animals eyes. A man from the other side of the street aproched Saphire. "Hello little girl." The man said. "Who are you?" Saphire asked in a scared voice. "I'm Waluigi, who are you?" Waluigi bent down at Saphire's eye level. "I'll give you some candy if you help me find my chain chomp." Waluigi smiles evilly at Saphire. "No!" Saphire shouted. "Come on little girl!" Waluigi grabbed a hold of Saphire's wrist. "LET GO OF ME!" Saphire screamed as Waluigi pulled her away, Luigi walks out of the store. "LUIGIIIIIIII!" Saphire cried out reaching for Luigi. "LET SAPHIRE GO, WALUIGI!" Luigi rushed over to Saphire. Waluigi stops & turns around dragging Saphire next to him. "What are you gonna do about it?" Waluigi teased. "This." Luigi punches him in the face. Waluigi lets go of Saphire's wrist. "LUIGI!" Saphire ran back over to him. Luigi picks Saphire up & hugs her. "Is this brat your daughter?" Waluigi got up off the ground holding his nose. "No!" Luigi turns around & walks off. Saphire sticks her tounge out at Waluigi. "Are you ok Saphire?" Luigi asked as he held the 5 year old close to his chest. "I guess." Saphire lays her head down on Luigi's sholder & goes to sleep.

The guards toss Daisy back into her room. Daisy lays on the floor bawling her eyes out. "My stomach hurts!" Daisy whines. Daisy lifts her shirt up & looks at the stitches were the man had cut her. Daisy falls over in pain. "OHHHHH!" Daisy cries out in pain. Daisy crawls over to her bed & pulls herself up. "I feel like I'm gonna die!" Daisy lies down in her bed holding her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHARTER 8: HOLY MUSHROOM SOUP**

"Saphire, wake up! We're here!" Luigi & Saphire walk up to the castles double doors. "Saphire, go knock on the door." Luigi whispered. The 5 year old goes up to the double doors & knocks. A toad in orange answers the door. "How may I help you?" The toad in orange asked. "Can I see Daisy?" Saphire asked. "Shut the door behind you." The toad in orange said as he left the room. Luigi runs over to Saphire & they run up the stairs. "Saphire, do you see any guards?" Luigi asked. "Come on Luigi!" Saphire opened up the door & saw Daisy lying in her bed. "Luigi!" Saphire shrieked. Luigi saw the fear in the 5 year old eyes. "What's the matter?" Luigi runs over to Saphire & looks into Daisy's room. "DAISY!" Luigi rushes over to Daisy's bed. "Luigi, why is there red stuff all over Daisy?" Saphire climbed up on Daisy's bed. "Saphire, see if she has a pulse!" Luigi yelled as he ran over to Daisy's closet for the first aid kit. "She has a pulse!" Saphire looked back at the blood on Daisy's shirt & bed. "Found it!" Luigi said as he rushed back over to Daisy. Luigi lifts up Daisy's shirt again, this time he saw part of her bra. "HANG IN THERE DAISY!" Luigi shouts as he bandages up the deep cut above the other cut. Luigi took Daisy's bloody shirt off & put a clean orange shirt on her. Luigi picked Daisy up & carefully laid her on the couch. "Help me pack Daisy some clothes." Luigi opened the closet doors & grabbed her sport outfits. Saphire sat the suit case on Daisy's bed. Saphire opened up the dresser doors grabbing Daisy's panties & bras. "That should be enough clothes." Luigi said closing the suit case.

"Saphire you carry the suit case, while I carry Daisy." Luigi picked Daisy up off the couch & Saphire dragged the suit case. Luigi walked down the stairs carrying Daisy like a bride. Saphire almost fell down the stairs with the suit case. "Saphire, can you open the door?" Luigi asked as he stood there holding Daisy in his arms. Saphire opened up the door & Luigi ran out carrying Daisy. "Lets go, we can use Daisy's go-kart." Luigi sits Daisy in the seat. Saphire puts the suit case on the floor & gets in. Luigi sit down in the drivers seat & pulls Daisy over towards him. "Saphire buckle up." Luigi started the engine & drove off.

"Guards go check on my daughter." King Sarasa ordered. The guards walk up the stairs towards Daisy's room. "HOLY MUSHROOM SOUP!" The toad guard shrieked. "SHE'S GONE!" The other toad guard shouted as he ran back down the stairs. "KING SARASA, SHE'S GONE!" The other toad guard screamed. "WHAT!" King Sarasa bellowed. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" He screamed out in anger. "There was blood all over her bed & the shirt she was wearing earlier." The first toad guard said. The King was furious, his daughter was gone. "BRING THE TOAD IN ORANGE HERE!" King Sarasa bellowed. The guards brought the toad in orange to the King. "DID YOU LET ANYONE IN TODAY!" King Sarasa bellowed furiously. "Today a little girl, about my height came to the door asking if she can see Daisy." The toad in orange said. "What did she look like!" King Sarasa asked in a calmer voice. "Well, she had sholder length, strawberry blonde hair, baby blue eyes, her shirt was the color of that blue DSI, her shorts is the color of Daisy's tennis shorts, & her shoes were orange with green shoe laces. Another thing, she looked to about 5 years old, wearing a crown & she was a human child." The toad in orange said. "Thank you, that will be all." King Sarasa sat on his throne as the toad in orange left. "Your highness we found this in your daughters room." The second toad guard said holding up a stuff animal rabbit. "I saw that thing before!" The king shouted. Both toad guards looked at the king. "THAT LITTLE BRAT THAT WAS AT THE HOSPITAL WITH MY DAUGHTER!" King Sarasa was redder than tomatoe soup. King Sarasa looked through his daughters pictures from the slumber party. "TAKE THIS PICTURE HER & GO FIND THE LITTLE BRAT!" King Sarasa handed the toad guards the picture of his daughter & Saphire. "One more thing take this stuff animal rabbit, use it to catch the brat. Bring her to me when you find her." The toad guards left the castle to search for Saphire.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHARTER 9: BACK AT LUIGI'S MANSION**

Luigi made it to his mansion with Daisy & Saphire. Saphire got out & ran to open the front door. "Thank you Saphire." Luigi said as he carried Daisy into the living room. "LUIGI, I CAN'T FIND MR. BUNNY!" Saphire began crying. "Please don't cry Saphire! We'll find Mr. Bunny..." Luigi held Saphire in his arms trying to comfort her. Saphire stopped crying & Luigi sat next to Daisy. The 5 year old climbed onto Luigi's lap. Luigi & Saphire heard Daisy groaning. Luigi placed his hand on Daisy's bruised cheek. Saphire slid off of Luigi's lap & stood in front of Daisy's face. "S-S-Saphire?" Daisy looked staight at the 5 year olds face. Daisy sat up slowly. "What happen to your arm, & how did you get cut again on your stomach?" Luigi asked with a concerned look on his face. "M-M-My dad... he grabbed me by the arm & he slammed me on the floor. The cut I don't know how it happened."Daisy said as she laid her head down on Luigi's sholder. "I wasn't wearing this shirt when my dad had the guards drag me up stairs." Daisy said looking down at the orange shirt. "Saphire & I found you lying in your bed with you covered in fresh blood. It was all over you & your bed. I took your shirt off & put a clean one on you, after I bandaged up the other cut." Luigi said looking at Daisy's face.

The toad guards continued searching for Saphire. "Hey, lets ask that guy in purple over there!" The first toad guard said. "Sure, why not." The second toad guard said as he held the toy in his hand. They both run over to Waluigi. "Sir, do you know where this little girl lives?" The first toad guard asked as he held up the picture. "I'm sure she's at Luigi's Mansion." Waluigi said as he stood there with an evil grin on his face. "I KNOW WHERE THAT'S AT!" The second toad guard exclaimed. "THEN LETS GO!" The fist toad guard exclaimed as he pulled the other toad guard behind him. The guards head towards Boo's Woods.

"Can I go outside to play before it gets dark?" Saphire asked. "Yes." Luigi said as he kissed Daisy on the lips. "Yay, I'll go get my blue ball!" Saphire exclaims as she digs her outside toys out. Saphire walked outside & looked in the window. "GROSS, THEY'RE SWAPPING SPIT!" Saphire turned a sickly green color. The 5 year old began throwing the ball at the wall."OW!" Saphire exclaimed as the ball smacked her upside the head. Saphire went back inside & dragged her out door toys outside. Saphire threw the ball at the wall some more. The toad guards could hear laughing in a distance. Both guards looked through the bushes. "THAT'S HER!" The first toad guard whispered with excitement. "Lets get her then." The second toad guard said. "Just wait." The first toad guard said. Saphire threw the ball at the wall once more & this time it rolled into the bushes. "Oops!" Saphire laughed as she ran after the blue ball. The first toad guard looked at the window where he saw Luigi & Daisy kissing. Saphire runs behind the bushes & sees the two toad guards. Saphire gasped in fear as she fell over her blue ball. "Come with us or the rabbit gets it!" The second toad guard held up the stuff animal up. "MR. BUNNY!" Saphire cried as she tried reaching for it. The second toad guard held it higher out of her reach. Saphire bagan crying as the first toad guard grabbed Saphire by the arm. "Can... I h-have Mr. Bunny back, p-p-please?" Saphire asked with tears running down her face. The first toad guard dropped the picture of Daisy & Saphire from the slumber party. The second toad guard handed the stuff animal to Saphire. "MR. BUNNY, YOU'RE OK!" Saphire exclaimed as she hugged Mr. Bunny with one arm.

The first toad guard held Saphire by the arm. "Where are you taking me?" Saphire asked as she walked between the two guards. "King Sarasa." The second guard answered. "No!" Saphire pulled away. The second guard snatched the the stuff animal away from Saphire. A couple of toads saw Saphire fall on the ground crying. The first guard picked Saphire up by the arm. "SHUT UP OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE MR. BUNNY AGAIN!" The second guard bellowed at Saphire. "I WANT LUIGI!" Saphire screamed. "DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" The second guard threatend Saphire.

"SAPHIRE, TIME TO COME IN!" Daisy shouted. "SAPHIRE? SAPHIRE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Daisy walks outside looking around. "What's this?" Daisy asked picking up the note & picture. "_Dear Luigi, if you want to see Princess Saphire again, bring me Princess Daisy to me or else! -KING SARASA_

Daisy ran inside crying to Luigi. "Where's Saphire?" Luigi asked. Daisy handed him the note. Luigi puts his arms around Daisy. "Take me to my dad." Daisy wiped her eyes. Luigi did what Daisy wanted him to. "Stop by the store, Luigi." Luigi & Daisy climb into the go-kart.

The two guards had Saphire in hand on their way to the castle. Saphire is still crying for her stuff animal rabbit. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" The second guard pushes Saphire to the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The first guard asked as he picked Saphire up off the ground. "KING SARASA DIDN'T TELL US TO ABUSE THE 5 YEAR OLD PRINCESS!" The first guard took the stuff animal away from the second guard & hands it to Saphire.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHARTER 10: SAPHIRE**

The first guard opened the castles double doors. "King Sarasa, we brought Saphire like you wanted." The first guard said walking Saphire towards the throne. "Uncle Sarasa what are you gonna do to me?" Saphire asked hugging Mr. Bunny. "Second guard, take Saphire to the table & strap wrists & ankles down." King Sarasa ordered. The second guard grabbed Saphire by the shirt & dragged her towards the table. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Saphire screamed as the second guard strapped her down to the table. The second guard set the table up in stead of lying the table down. "Throw me the stupid toy!" King Sarasa ordered. The second guard tossed the toy to King Sarasa.

Luigi stopped at the store for Daisy & Daisy come back out with two fire flowers. "What are those for?" Luigi asked. "Do you think I would let myself get captured by my own father?" Daisy asked staring Luigi in the eyes. Luigi drove off on their way to the castle. "I can't believe my father!" Daisy shrieked. "I can." Luigi said as he kept his eyes on the road. "He sends a couple of guards to kidnap Saphire, when he tries to kidnap me he sends koopa troopas in armor." Daisy said as she looked at Luigi. "Luigi, if my dad just wanted me then why didn't he just send koopa troopas in armor to kidnap me." Daisy asked Luigi. Daisy begins to cry. "Daisy, please don't cry!" Luigi said as he pulled Daisy close to his side.

Saphire cried as King Sarasa took Mr. Bunny away from her. King Sarasa hits a red button making the table go down to the basement. "LUIGIIIIIIII!" Saphire cried before she & the table disapeared. "Now we wait for my daughter. "Um... King Sarasa before we left the mansion, I could see inside the living room, Daisy & that boy was kissing. The first guard said in a low voice. King Sarasa was so mad when he heard about Daisy & Luigi kissing & them almost having IT.

Luigi & Daisy pull up in the go-kart in front of the castle. "Come on!" Daisy shouts as she gets out of the go-kart. Luigi & Daisy run inside the castle. King Sarasa & the guards look up at the couple. "WHERE'S SAPHIRE!" Luigi shouts as he gets ready to fight. "Well... Lets just say she's no more." King Sarasa cackles as he tosses the stuff animal to Daisy. "SAPHIIIIRRRREEE!" Daisy falls to the floor hugging the toy rabbit. "Have a sense of humor!" King Sarasa cackled. "If you want her give me Daisy." Daisy looks up in anger. "IF LOOKS COULD KILL, YOU'D BE DEAD, DAD!" Daisy shouts as she gets up off the floor. "Now honey..." Daisy cut her dad off. "DON'T HONEY ME, DAD, YOU'RE THE WORST KING THAT EVER LIVED! YOU DON'T SEE KING TOADSTOOL KIDNAPPING HIS DAUGHTER OR 5 YEAR OLD GIRLS!" Daisy's face was red with anger. Luigi stood there in silence. Daisy pulls out the fire flower & powers up. Daisy tosses the other fire flower to Luigi. "GUARDS!" King Sarasa shouts. The koopa troopa guards in armor run in surrounding Daisy. Daisy & Luigi fight off the guards in armor. "DAISY, GO FIND SAPHIRE WHILE I FIGHT THESE BONE HEADS!" Luigi shouted as Daisy ran down the stairs to the basement.

Daisy looked all over the place except the closet. "SAPHIRE!" Daisy exclaimed as she opened to door. "DAISY!" Saphire shrieked out in excitment. All of a sudden the table began to rise. "SAPHIRE!" Whithout hesitation Daisy jumped on the table holding onto Saphire. Luigi had just finished kicking butt when he saw Saphire & Daisy. "Luigi help me get Saphire out of these things!" Daisy shouted. Luigi ran over to help get the straps off of Saphire. Daisy held onto Saphire as Luigi got the wrist straps off. "MR. BUNNY!" Saphire was so happy to get her stuff animal back. "WELL DONE DAIS!" King Sarasa clapped his hands. Daisy wrapped her arms around Saphire. Saphire made a whining sound as Daisy hugged her. "BACK OFF!" Luigi spat. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CHILD ABUSER!" Daisy shouted at her dad. King Sarasa stopped clapping & looked at his daughter. "I use to think you loved me, but now I know it was all a lie." Daisy stood up holding Saphire in her arms. "I'm sorry honey." King Sarasa walked over to his daughter & hugged her. "Luigi lets go." Daisy said. "Daisy, please forgive me!" Daisy's dad begged her. "Fine, I forgive you." Daisy said with a smile. "Uncle Sarasa, I forgive you too!" Saphire smiled. King Sarasa embrace his daughter Daisy & Saphire in a hug. Everything turned out fine at the end. Luigi, Daisy & Saphire went back to Luigi's mansion. Mario & Peach was happy Daisy & Saphire was safe thanks to Luigi. King Sarasa hung out with his daughter & niece more often, he finially acepted Luigi as Daisy's boyfriend.

THE END for now


End file.
